Yukiteru Amano/Bio
Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano is a former Diary Holder and co-God of Time and Space alongside Yuno Gasai. A shy and reserved teenager with divorced parents, Yuki didn't have many friends in school and was often bullied by his classmates. In order to distract himself, Yuki began to write down notes of every object and event he came across in a diary he kept on his phone. He also had two friends whom he believed to be imaginary, God of Time and Space Deus ex Machina and his right hand, a mischievous imp called Mur Mur. One day Deus asked Yuki if he wanted to play a game, though Yuki leaves the question unanswered. The next morning he discovers that his diary has gained the ability to predict the future of his surroundings for the next ninety days. Later that day he saw a clay figure of Mur Mur created by Yuno, which confused and frightened him. Scared, he began to run as his diary began to predict his own death with the words "DEAD END", causing him to think that Yuno would kill him. When he was backed into a corner by her, however, she kissed him and revealed that she too possed a Future Diary and that not she, but their teacher Takao Hiyama who also possed a Future Diary was out to kill them. Though they managed to kill Hiyama before he could do so. After this, the pair was guided to Deus' Cathedral of Casualty along with ten other Diary Holders where Deus revealed his identity as the God of Time and Space and the Diary Holders now took part in a Survival Game to determine his successor as he was dying. While Yuki was distressed at this news, Yuno promised to protect him. Largely thanks to Yuno's help Yuki was able to defeat many of the other Diary Holders until Yuno and himself were left. Not wanting to kill each other both were content with letting the world die around them however when brought up Aru's theory that she might be from a different timeline, she lashed out trying to kill him though he was saved by Mur Mur who confirmed that this Yuno was in fact from another timeline who won the Survival Game and used her powers to rest time as she couldn't revive her Yuki. Viewing her chances of being with Yuki having failed again, Yuno trapped Yuki in an illusion world before resetting time once more. He managed to escape this illusion world but not shortly before Yuno terminated herself after confronting her third self which caused her to realize how twisted she had become. Now the last one left, Yuki was named Deus' successor and was granted his powers. Depressed, he returned to the second timeline and didn't recreate it, however, he was eventually visited by the Yuno from the third timeline, and were named co-gods by Deus of the third timeline. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima alongside Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima walked through a city street in Tokunosu, walking over the bodies of countless zombies that they had killed. The two of them were separated from the rest of the group. Suddenly, the sound gunfire rang out from around a street corner. Saeko held her katana in one hand and drew her Beretta in case the survivors proved to be hostile, as Kouta checked that all his weapons were loaded. The two survivors turned the corner, and saw two people, one was a boy armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and the other a girl armed with a hatchet walking over a heap of corpses. "Hey!!", Kouta yelled out the survivors. The girl responded by drawing a pair of Smith and Wesson 36 revolvers and firing several times at Saeko. Saeko took cover, as did Kouta, who came under fire from fully automatic fire from boy with the MP5. "We're still human, dammit!", Kouta said, as Saeko added, "Stop shooting!" Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, having been driven over the edge by the combined trauma of the first the "survival game" and then the zombie apocalypse, did not stop firing. They could no longer tell zombie from human. Kouta looked up over a destroyed car he was using as cover and fired his AR-10 DMR. The first two shots missed, but the third impacted Yukiteru's MP5. The bullet fragmented as it hit the weapon, sending a fragment into Yuki's arm as the MP5 was knocked out of his hands and launched about twelve feet down the road. Yukiteru, however drew as SIG Sauer pistol and fired several shots at Kouta and moved from cover to cover. He was getting two close for the sniper rifle, so Kouta took cover and unslung the Ithaca M37 shotgun from his back. Meanwhile, Yuno Gasai charged at Saeko, revolvers blazing. All of her shots, however, missed, as did a several pistol shots from Saeko's Beretta and a blast from Kouta's shotgun. Kouta fired three more missed shots at Yukiteru, who returned fire again. Yuki took cover behind a car and reloaded, before coming up to fire at Kouta. Kouta, however, was ready for him, and lined up Yuki's head in the Aimpoint sight and pulled the trigger. A blast of buckshot flew at Yuki's head, several of the lead pellets tearing up his face and shredding his brain. Yuki fell to the ground, dead. "Headshot!", Kouta yelled triumphantly "YUKI-KUN!!! NO!!!", Yuno yelled, before she drew her crossbow and took aim. "YOU... KILLED... MY YUKI-KUN...", Yuno said in rage, pointing her pistols at Kouta, but realizing she was out of ammuntion. Yuno drew her crossbow and fired at Kouta, grazing his side with the bolt. As Yuno reloaded her bow, Kouta tried to fire his shotgun, but he was also out of ammo. Kouta dropped the empty gun and drew the modified nailgun he used as an improvised pistol. There was not time to aim, Yuno had him dead in her sights. Kouta instead held the nailgun one handed and fired several shots. One of the nails hit its mark, embedding itself in Yuno's arm. Yuno dropped the crossbow and clutched her arm in pain. Saeko took this opportunity to lunge at her and slash with her katana. Yuno dodged the attack and drew her own blade, slashing at Saeko, who blocked. Kouta tried to aim at Yuno with his shotgun, but she was too close to Saeko, he might hit Saeko in the blast. Saeko and Yuno's blades clashed, the fight moving further down the street, away from Kouta. Eventually, However, Yuno drew her hatchet with her other hand as used the head as a hook, disarming Saeko. Saeko stepped backwards, drawing her bokken, but Yuno hit her with the blunt end of the hatchet and knocked her over. Kouta had to do something. He got back on his AR-10 DMR and took aim at Yuno, who stood over Saeko with axe raised. Kouta squeezed the trigger. The bullet, however, went slightly wide, resulting in a painful, but not immediately lethal hit to the lower torso. Amazingly, Yuno kept fighting. Saeko, however, had gotten the break she needed. Yuno charged at Saeko with her axe. Saeko, however, has retrieved her katana, and slashed right through the axe handle and into Yuno's torso. Saeko pulled the katana out, and, with a look of combined immense satisfaction and psychotic euphoria on her face, Saeko thrust the blade into Yuno's back, killing her. Kouta walked up to Saeko, who thanked him for helping her deal with Yuno. Kouta, however, had found Yukiteru's collection of weapons. Kouta picked up his MP5 and several magazines. "Nice!", Kouta said enthusiastically, "A Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, capable of firing in semi auto, three round burst, or full auto! We should take this SIG and the other weapons as well" "Agreed", Saeko said. A few minutes later, Kouta and Saeko walked away from the seen, both looking like walking armories. Kouta had the MP5 in his hands and the DMR and Ithaca over his shoulder, the Sig at his side, and the revolver, nailgun, and the hatchet in his backpack. Meanwhile, Saeko had two swords, a bokken, a revolver, and a Beretta in her arsenal. Expert's Opinion This was not too difficult of a win for Kouta and Saeko. Kouta had the best training of all four of the contestants, and he and his partner also had better experience. Both Yuno and Yukiteru were very bad with guns. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kazuo Kiriyama (by SPARTAN 119) Okishima Island, Japan, an alternate universe where Yukiteru is involved in the BR program. Kazuo Kiriyama walked down a street on the abandoned island of Okishima, Japan, location of the Battle Royale Program's event, Uzi in his hands. Kiriyama reloads his Uzi, topping off the magazine from at ammuntion spent killing his previous victims. Yukiteru Amano runs across the road, MP5 in hand. Kiriyama fires a burst from his Uzi at him missing. Yuki returns fire, forcing Kiriyama to take cover behind a chest-high brick wall. Yuki then retreated into a house. Kiriyama readied an Mk II fragmentation grenade and tossed it into the building. The grenade exploded inside the house, blowing out the windows and spraying sharpnel everywhere. Kiriyama got up, Uzi at the ready, and entered, but Yuki's body was no where to be found. Yukiteru Amano stood on the top of the stair and fired a short burst at the exact location where Kiriyama was second before he moved to check the kitchen. Kiriyama immediately turned around an fired back, one of the round's hitting Yuki's shoulder, causing him to drop the gun. Yuki threw a flashbang grenade down the stairs, which landed at Kiriyama's feet. Kiriyama rolled into the kitchen and plugged his ears and closed his eyes, lessening the effects of the grenade, but still causing a loud ringing in his ears. Worse still, as he rolled, he had dropped his Uzi. Kazuo saw Yuki climb down the stairs and fire three shots from his SiG Sauer. Kiriyama dove out the kitchen window, into the backyard to avoid more fire, then drew his Walther and fired several shots at Yuki. After exchanging fire for a few minute with no hits, Yuki drew his machete and exited the abandoned house, into the backyard. Kiriyama unsheathed his wakizashi in response, and blocked a blow from Yuki's machete, before striking back himself. Yuki raised his machete for a downward strike, however, Kazuo dodged and stabbed him with his wakizashi. Yukiteru fell to the ground, greviously wounded and screaming the pain. Kazuo got out another Mk II grenade and placed it next to Yukiteru, before jumping back into the kitchen and hitting floor. Kazuo heard a loud bang as his opponent was blown apart. Kazuo retrieved his Walther and Uzi, as well as Yuki's MP5 and SiG and, after reloading all of the weapons, exited the house to hunt down his next victim. WINNER: Kazuo Kiriyama Expert's Opinion While Yukiteru had a superior submachine gun, Kazuo Kiriyama all of the other categories, swords, pistols, and explosives. Kazuo while Kazuo's mental health was Yukiteru's, his superior arsenal and killer instinct allowed him to defeat Yukiteru. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Marston (by SPARTAN 119) Yukiteru Amano appeared in a desert, surrounded by numerous sandstone rock formations, in the American West, in the distance, there appeared to be a 19th century town like something out of a Western. Yuki did not how he got there, he supposed this must be Deus' doing. Yuki heard hoofbeats in the distance, with a man riding on horseback, with a pistol in hand. Yukiteru assumed he was a threat and fired a burst from his MP5 at the man. John Marston heard the burst of fire, and felt his horse collapse under him, riddled with several bullets. Marston himself, however, was unhurt, and took cover behind a sandstone arch as bullets whizzed past him. Marston peeked out of cover and fired his Winchester rifle at Yuki, but he too, missed, unable to aim properly under the fire from Yuki's SMG. The finally, hail of lead let up as Yuki was forced to reload. Marston tried to fire his Winchester, but found himself out of ammo, having used up several rounds on a group of outlaws shortly before the encounter. Acting quickly, Marston drew his Mauser C96 and fired a burst of several round at Yuki, one of which wounded his hand, causing him to drop the MP5 an shout in pain. Yukiteru, however, drew a SiG Sauer P226 and fired several rounds at Marston, took cover behind the sandstone arch again, but Yuki moved for cover to cover, evading Marston's fire behind a group of several boulders and sandstone pinnacles and moving through a narrow gap between to large boulder, getting a clear shot at Marston, firing his SiG and Smith and Wesson 36 akimbo. Marston moved around the side of the sandstone arch, getting out of the line of fire as bullets pinged off the rock. Marston drew his Colt Single Action Army, and, as with the speed of an expert gunman, fanned the hammer and fired all six shots at Yuki, three of them catching in the chest, causing him the fall to his knees, dead. Marston walked up to Yuki's body and said, "Sorry to do this partner, but you don't need this anymore" and took the MP5 and the remaining magazines, examining the weapon, which was unlike anything he had seen before. Marston then walked away towards town. WINNER: John Marston Expert's Opinion While Yuki's MP5 was a major advantage, the superior technology was not enough to negate Marston's far superior combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios